


Finders, Keepers.

by rustbunnies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Embedded Images, Fanart, bedhead Bucky, short hair bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Summary: Bucky found the old bear Steve had tucked away in his closet, and has no intention of giving it back.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Finders, Keepers.

**Author's Note:**

> For BuckyBarnesBingo ;  
> Title: Finders, Keepers.  
> Collaborator: Not applicable  
> Square Filled: U3: Bodyguard  
> Ship: Not applicable  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Fanart  
> Summary: Bucky found the old bear Steve had tucked away in his closet, and has no intention of giving it back.  
> Word Count: Not applicable  
> (Thewaythatwerust)


End file.
